


365 Day Writing Challenge (Mystic Messenger)

by healingyandere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, possible angst, possible anything tbh i aint done with this shit yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingyandere/pseuds/healingyandere
Summary: This is a collection of fics I have done/am doing of the 365 day writing challenge prompts. I'm only doing them as Mystic Messenger fics though.I also may not manage to do one every day, so I'll do them whenever I can.(one or two prompts will be changed if they're too difficult to do something for aka 'remembering 9-11')





	1. 1. New Beginnings (MC x Jumin, Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm ever posting on AO3 so I'm hoping it's not that terrible lol  
> Some of these stories may be much shorter than others, and some may be REALLY terrible (especially this one) because I either (1) had no ideas or, (2), in the case of this story, did it a while ago and don't want to change it lmao
> 
> P.S. the first couple are going to be Jumin because if there's one thing to know about me, it's that I love Jumin.

“MC? Are you ready?” His deep voice soothed your nerves and you relaxed your tense shoulders.  
“Yes, I suppose so, Jumin…” You breathed, reaching out your hand and groping blindly for his. Your eyes were closed, because he claimed he had a big surprise for you… he didn’t know how horribly anxious surprises made you.  
He clasped his hand around yours. “Are you alright? Is something wrong?”  
“No, no, honey I’m alright… can I open my eyes yet?” You asked, awkwardly.  
“Yes, dear…” You opened your eyes, blinking in the bright light of the penthouse’s kitchen. Before you, he held two pieces of paper, one of which was a printed photo of a house… a sort of… family house, with a white picket fence around it. The other paper was a property deed.  
“Oh my god, Jumin, you didn’t…!” Your heart jumped in your chest and you gasped, placing your free hand over your mouth.  
“I did, honey… I did it for you, so we can raise a family together, in peace. I’m still the C&R heir, and I’m still working for the company, but I’ll be doing it long distance. And establishing this means less business trips, just more e-mails and some extra paperwork and a few more phone calls. Jaehee will be taking care of everything here.”  
“Jumin, don’t get me wrong. I’m incredibly happy, and I can’t wait to have a family with you, as you’re the love of my life… but… what about the RFA? How far away are we going?” You were sincerely worried about the ability to host the parties.  
“I will admit it’s a little far away… a few cities… a couple hours… but you can still invite guests from the new home, and we can always travel back in time for the party. It’s much safer for raising children than a penthouse on the top floor of a skyscraper, for sure. Much more roomy, perhaps more comfortable… I do hope you will go with me?” He inquired, squeezing your hand.  
“Jumin… of course I’ll go with you… It’ll be our new beginning, and we can finally start our family!” You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close.  
“I love you so dearly, MC, do you think two days is enough to get out of here?”  
“Yes, Jumin… two days.”


	2. 2. Cause/Effect (MC x Jumin, Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Jumin one lol
> 
> If the causes and effects don't make much sense, let it be known that I was never very good at telling what's a cause and what's an effect

You supposed it was simply cause and effect. Unknown directed you to the RFA - this was a cause. Meeting them all was an effect. You stayed to chat a while, yet another cause, and you grew to like them, yet another effect.  
You chuckled. It was a bit silly, really, how this came about. A potentially dangerous hacker led you to the best thing that had ever happened.  
The C&R heir Jumin Han was in the RFA, and came to chat quite a bit, particularly about his lovely persian, Elizabeth the 3rd. A cause. You developed quite the fondness of him, and his rambling about cat projects. An effect.  
A few more of those little causes and effects here and there… not big ones, just little things, like supporting Jumin in his arguments with Zen and a few others… Wow… those little squabbles seemed so distant now, and almost foreign to you.  
Jumin saw something in you, somehow - a cause. He called you more often just because he wanted to hear your voice when he was stressed or tired - an effect.  
And on the sadder side, Elizabeth disappears… a cause, and the effect? A horribly stressed Jumin. This effect was also another cause. A cause for you to come to his penthouse to soothe him, after he refused to come to work.  
Jumin’s deteriorating mental state was another cause. He kept you in the penthouse for… was it three days? An effect. Zen was particularly angry at the time, but looking back on it now, the RFA members laugh about it, as there was clearly nothing to worry about whatsoever.  
There were so many causes and effects to reflect on since Unknown introduced you to the RFA chatroom, but there was no time for it, now. You heard the door open and close, in the other room.  
“Honey, I’m home”, a deep, sultry voice called out, and you heard the sound of something, presumably a shopping bag, hitting the floor.  
“I’m in here, babe!” You called back, and moments later, a familiar, narrow-eyed face peeked through the doorway.  
“Hello, darling…” A tiny smile graced his stoic features.  
“Welcome back, Jumin, how’d it go?” You responded, unable to resist the smile spreading across your face as you stepped to your feet, and walked across the room to him, catching him in an embrace.  
“It went fine… I’ve got a few things for you, though”, gesturing behind him to the shopping bag he’d left on the floor.  
“Jumin, thank you so much.” You gently released your hold on him as you went to the shopping bag, picking it up and opening it, and gasping. There were several jewelry boxes inside, and a few expensive cosmetics as well. “Oh my, you shouldn’t have!” Among the makeup and jewelry there was also a designer handbag, which you pulled out, eyeing the beautiful pitch black leather, and the golden detailing.  
You sat it down, coming back to him and locking your lips with his. When you finally pulled away from the passionate kiss, he fully smiled at you. You were the first to speak.  
“Jumin Han… you’re my favorite effect.”


	3. 3. Peace of Mind (MC x Jumin, Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this is the last Jumin one... for a moment.

The day Elizabeth first ran away is a day that stuck in your mind, as well as his, forever. The downward spiral Jumin faced following his beloved persian’s disappearance was heart-wrenching and pitiful to sit through. He was so afraid of losing you, too, to the point that making sure you stayed in his penthouse was simply the only option that seemed logical.  
The RFA searched for nearly three days, hoping and praying that they could find Elizabeth safe and return Jumin back to normal. Zen had his prophetic dream, and Yoosung found the cat on his “mission” with Seven. And all the while, you were, as Zen put it, “imprisoned in that jerk’s penthouse” - you didn’t see it that way, though. You loved Jumin, and you knew that he was just going through a difficult time, losing the only person - well, animal - he’d ever truly confided in before you came around.  
When Elizabeth was returned, though, he had come to terms with the fact that she was simply a cat and more than likely didn’t understand his complex emotions and turmoil, but the two of you still kept her, as you’d convinced Jumin that she was a commitment, regardless of whether he could share his feelings with her anymore.  
Zen was still pissed that Jumin had kept you in the penthouse so long when you were supposed to be planning the RFA party, but in the end, the party was a huge success, and Jumin came out about the intimacy of your relationship to all of the guests and reporters, and all’s been well from there.  
Since that day, not even that long ago… what was it now? Two years? Three?… it didn’t matter too much - two more parties had been hosted, each more successful than the last, Jumin had turned 28, you were happily married, been on many vacations and get-aways together, and were living lavishly in the very same penthouse, just as in love as at the first party together.  
And soon, you were planning on finally starting a real family… but not quite yet. Perhaps just one more year… You were sure Chairman Han would be thrilled to hear that there would soon be another heir.  
For now, you were happy as you were, just the two of you, lying in the massive king-sized bed, Jumin’s arm draped over your hip and your head resting against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. He was deep in sleep, but you were still very awake, even though it was incredibly early in the morning - the sun still wasn’t coming up, but you assumed it would be soon.  
The bed moved ever so slightly as Elizabeth jumped up onto it, curling up beside Jumin’s head and purring. She truly was a lovely cat. Jumin shifted a little in his sleep, wrapping his arm tighter around your body. You moved a little closer as well, which seemed to stir him, as a few moments later, you were looking into his piercing slate gray eyes.  
“Mm… good morning MC… how are you, darling?” He murmured in a mildly hoarse voice. He was still half asleep.  
“Good morning, Jumin… I’m fine. Go back to sleep, honey - it’s only like five o'clock.” He nodded and tightened his grip around you and tried to drift back to sleep.  
After all this time and all of his emotional struggles, you were so blessed to be hopelessly in love with and married to the one and only Jumin Han. And you were so thankful that he could finally find peace of mind, with you.


	4. 4. Childhood Memories (707 x MC, Angsty Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally not Jumin!  
> I really like fluff so everything I write ends up being fluffy s2g

“Man, you must not have had a very good childhood, then.”  
“Well, what was your childhood like, then?” MC countered her boyfriend, leaning forwards in her chair - she wasn’t angry, but she feigned it in her body language.  
However, a few moments later, she realized what she had said, as Saeyoung’s whole demeanor had shifted. The joking smile that had been on his face mere seconds before was replaced with a look of shock, and he recoiled from her ever so slightly.  
“Oh… oh my god… Saeyoung, I-“ She started, stammering as she rushed to correct herself.  
“No, no! It’s… fine… I…” He trailed off, looking to the ground. MC tilted her head to see his face past the fiery hair that had fallen in the way.  
“Saeyoung…”  
“I promise, it’s fine.”  
“No. It isn’t fine and you know it.” MC sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, but then, she lowered them again. “It’s all my fault…”  
“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have made a joke like that when that could’ve so easily been your response. It’s fine. It’s my fault.” Saeyoung curtly nodded, as if he had made his decision, and wasn’t going to budge on it.  
“Hey, that doesn’t mean what I said was okay, Saeyoung.” MC leaned toward him again, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder. He flinched at first, but then recognized her intentions enough to relax.  
“I… I guess?” He refused to look her in the face, his ochre eyes suddenly finding interest in the caution tape pattern across his wall - a sick metaphor for his true personality. He reached his hand up to grasp his necklace.  
“Saeyoung?”  
“I’m fine, just - just give me a second”, he requested, closing his eyes. MC obliged, sitting in silence with her arm out, hand resting on his side of the white table, which was ever so slightly stained yellow from age. She didn’t dare touch him without his permission - not when he was in a state like this.  
When he finally opened his eyes, he smiled at her, but it didn’t seem quite as sincere as MC would’ve liked. She smiled back, but not completely.  
“Hey… I know it’s an incredibly sore subject… but… do you have any good childhood memories?”  
Saeyoung took a deep breath in, putting both of his arms on the table and looking down at the backs of his hands.  
“I do. But not too many”, he admitted, in almost a whisper.  
“Will you… share them with me?” She knew she was taking a big risk in requesting such a thing from him, she didn’t want to hurt him. However, the redhead knew that his girlfriend’s intentions were nothing but pure. He nodded slowly.  
“They’re nothing special. Nothing crazy. No big roadtrips, no amazing birthday parties. As I’m sure you’re aware, we were far from perfect, so my good memories aren’t perfect, either.”  
“I know Saeyoung. That’s alright.”  
“Well… I went to get ice cream with Saeran, once. He did that a lot, but I never really went with him except that one time. Our mother didn’t come with us, so, that was probably the most free we’d ever been. We weren’t bound to school or church rules, and we weren’t bound to our abusive mother.” He paused, chuckling. “We were just bound to our ice cream…”  
“That’s cute - I just wish that your whole childhood was that lovely”, MC sighed, placing her chin in her hands and glancing down at the table.  
“My mother’s actions are not your fault - don’t feel guilty about what happened to me. It’s not your guilt to feel”, Saeyoung promised her, placing one of his hands on her wrist.  
“Okay…” She lifted her gaze, looking him in the eyes. “Anything else, babe?”  
Saeyoung pulled his hands back from MC, pondering for a moment.  
“There is one more thing.”  
“What is it?”  
“The time Saeran and I snuck out of the house at night… so that we could see the sky. I think that might’ve honestly been the first time Saeran ever saw the sky - though I’m not completely sure… it’s been so long. I’d never seen him as happy as that day, I don’t think.”  
“Mhm… I wish you and Saeran could’ve had a better life, Saeyoung. You two didn’t deserve that life, and your mother didn’t deserve you. You and Saeran are intelligent, wonderful men who overcame a huge mountain, and I am so proud of you two.”   
MC reached out and took both of Saeyoung’s hands in hers, grabbing what little attention was not already on her, and directing it into her eyes. She smiled warmly at him, squeezing his hands.  
“I love you, my Lucky Seven.”


	5. 5. Speed (707 x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More 707 lmao  
> I don't know if this counts as Fluff its not really fluffy  
> It's got some minor meme content

It was a quiet afternoon - MC sat with her legs hanging off her boyfriend’s black leather couch, chatting in the RFA messenger. No parties were being planned, and half of the RFA was out of town, anyways. Excluding V, of course, since he was pretty much always out of town. Jumin and Jaehee were out on a business trip, and Zen was off doing a musical in another city. Yoosung, Saeyoung, and MC were the only three left, even if the others could be easily contacted through the messenger.  
MC glanced around the room. Her boyfriend was out, at the moment. He didn’t tell her where he was going, so she could only assume he was out at the store getting more Honey Buddha Chips or Phd. Pepper.  
She was mostly texting Jaehee and Yoosung - Jaehee to support her in her work related woes, since she’s had to work even more overtime than usual out on the business trip with Jumin, and Yoosung mostly just to prank him, though she was much better at that with the help of Luciel.  
Though she knew his birth name was Saeyoung, she feared that would bring up too many memories of his mother, so she tended to refer to him as Luciel or 707, instead.  
———  
Yoosung: Hey, is Seven around?  
MC: Nah, sorry… he never told me he was leaving.  
Jaehee: That’s a little unlike him, don’t you think, MC?  
MC: No, not particularly - he leaves to grab snacks without telling me, a lot!  
Jaehee: … If you say so.  
MC: Are you doubting me? lolol  
Jaehee: Not at all ^^’  
Yoosung: I’m out of the Honey Buddha Chips he gave me…  
MC: Yoosung, he gave you four (4) bags!  
Yoosung: …I was hungry  
———  
As she was typing her response, she heard the door mechanisms unlocking and she looked up just in time to see her redheaded boyfriend lumbering in.  
———  
MC: He’s home! lololol  
Yoosung: lolol  
Yoosung: Ask him if I can have more chips!  
———  
“Hey babe!” MC hopped up, running over to Luciel and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled slightly, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
“Hey, MC… what’s up?”  
“Yoosung wants to know if he can have more chips.”  
“Tell him yeah, if he can get through my security”, he chuckled. Then, he held up his keyring. “Wanna take a spin in the Kingborghini? I just finished washing her~”  
“Oh, is that what you were doing? Washing your babies?” MC feigned her jealousy, pulling back and crossing her arms, a pout gracing her face.  
“Hey, hey, you know you’re my #1, MC. Now, c’mon… you gotta come with me!” He held out his hand for her to take.  
“Sure, sure…” MC giggled, taking him up on his offer, as he lead her out to the bunker’s garage. There, she saw a beautiful sky blue Kingborghini parked dead center - she didn’t remember this one, though.  
“Tada!” Seven gestured towards the car. “Think fast!” He tossed her the keys, and she flinched, but still managed to catch them by a stroke of sheer luck.  
“Oh my god… Luciel… I don’t know what to say!”  
“Well, I’d say thanks if I were you”, Luciel laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “This here is the fastest car I’ve bought yet - whataya say we take it on a ride? You can drive, of course. She’s all yours.”  
MC was dumbfounded. She’d never expected Luciel to spend that much money on her - much less in the form of her own Kingborghini.  
“I’m… thank you so much babe… but… how?”  
“Hey, I’ve been setting this money aside for a while. It was in the jar labeled ‘MC Fund’… did you not notice that one? It was right next to ‘Baby Fund’.”  
Any reasonable person would assume that the Baby Fund was for when Luciel had a child with MC, but it was actually just for him to buy cars - it was where most of his cash went, if MC was honest…   
“I still just can’t believe this!” MC giggled, holding up the key and pressing the button to unlock the doors.  
“Well, come on - we gotta go fast…”  
“Wait a minute. Did you get a blue car because -“


	6. 6. Mayhem (MC x ???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intentionally vague - it doesn't outright say which member of the RFA MC is dating, only that MC is dating one.

The day that MC had been led into Rika’s apartment and gained access to the RFA was an incredible day. It had started her out on the path to planning fundraising parties, and had made her several longtime friends, and even a lover! As ironic as it was, she was happy to have been tricked into discovering the apartment by Unknown, since the RFA adored her and could protect her much easier than Unknown could hurt her. The RFA was the best thing that had ever happened to MC.  
But, it was still a mess.  
The members of the RFA were a weirdly intermingled bunch as it was - bring a new girl in when the group was mainly filled with men, anyways, much less without them even being prepared for it happening, and theres gonna be confusion, arguments, and chaos. The first few days were hectic.  
Nobody knew what was going on, but even then, they pretty quickly unanimously agreed that MC was going to be the new party planner. And, when V came to confirm everyone’s safety, the party, and that MC was trustworthy, everyone calmed down and began being normal, again.  
But the chaos really ensued when the chatroom got hacked. Weird text appeared, and MC was threatened by a hacker that claimed they would “corrupt her”. Seven found out, first, having come into the chatroom a short while later, and, with MC’s confirmation, knew something was wrong.  
Once everyone else had come into the chatroom, the next day, the chaos returned to the RFA. No one knew if they were safe. Seven was confused as to how the hacker had gotten past his algorithms and firewalls to get into the chatroom. Zen was extremely worried for her safety. Jumin sent bodyguards out, but due to the top secret nature of Rika’s apartment, couldn’t send them to MC. Jaehee was just as worried, even if she didn’t show it well, due to the amount of work she had.   
The RFA was under threat. And so was their new party planner.   
Seven struggled on and off to protect her and pick out the best courses of action to take in securing MC’s safety and the RFA’s confidentiality.  
No one else had much they could do - none of them had the programming prowess that Seven did, so all they could do was tell MC that they hoped she would be safe.  
Eventually, the threat was seemingly overcome, and all was well, at least for the time being. Theguests were invited, the party date was set, and when it came, eleven days after MC joined the organization, it was a huge success.  
Sure, her short time there was frenetic and chaotic, at best, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
She turned to her love, who was sitting beside her. They smiled adoringly at her when they noticed her watching them, and she placed a kiss on their cheek.  
It was worth every second of the mayhem.


	7. 7. Gilding a Lily (Jumin x MC, Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back to Jumin Town..

MC sat comfortably in the hairdresser’s chair as her hair was curled and adorned with a stunning French braid. She had a date with Jumin, tonight, for their anniversary, and the C&R director himself had requested that she be dressed up beautifully, and have her hair and makeup professionally done for the event.  
Every ringlet was perfect, and bounced nicely as the stylist lifted and dropped them. MC’s brown hair hardly resembled the look it had before the hairdresser had begun her work. MC heard footsteps and a bag being placed on a table, and turned her head ever so slightly to see the makeup artist hanging up her coat.  
“Hello, MC… I heard Jumin wants you looking gorgeous, tonight”, the female smiled - she looked as if she were made of porcelain - with pink cheeks and lips against the overwhelming paleness of her skin. She resembled a doll.  
“Haha, I guess so! What kind of look are we going for?”  
“Well, Jumin gave no specific details… I suppose he wanted to be surprised. So I was thinking of something more… sultry.”   
MC looked into the mirror in front of her, and watched as the hairdresser carefully entwined a striking bright red ribbon into her braid, and blushed ever so slightly from the memories it brought up. The hairdresser tied it off in a bow at the end, and moved on to pulling at the ringlets so that the style would be more messy, overall. When she was done, she tagged out with the makeup artist, who brought over all the products and brushes she planned to use.  
“So, I was thinking that we leave you without much foundation… your skin is stunning as is! The only thing you really need is moisturizer and perhaps a bit of undereye concealer.”  
MC nodded in agreement - she had been working on getting and making anniversary gifts for Jumin, but it was relatively hard to do without using his money, so she’d stayed up late at night as he slept or when he was working to finish her presents. She was sure the dark circles were visible.  
“And… some wine lipstick…” She glanced up at MC. “Matte or satin? Satin will probably get all over everything… glasses, your face… Jumin…”  
“I’ll take matte, today, I think.”  
“You got it… uh… I think some deep reds and browns for shadow, with a perfect cat eye…” She pulled out a moisturizer and gently massaged it into MC’s face.  
“Works for me…” MC smiled lightly. “Anything for my Jumin.”

An hour later, MC stood from the chair. She looked lovely - Jumin would be pleased.  
“It looks great”, she commented, looking at the makeup artist in the mirror. “…Thank you.”  
“No need, it’s my job”, the artist smiled, as she packed away her things to leave. There were light knocks on the doorframe, and MC turned to see Jumin standing in the doorway, his coat draped over his shoulder. His pinstripe dress shirt was ever so slightly unbuttoned, as if he had gotten too hot.  
“Hello, princess”, he smiled upon seeing his wife.  
“Hey, Jumin”, MC stepped toward him, and he held out a hand for her.  
“Shall we go to dinner?” He bowed his head slightly.  
“Of course.”  
“I suppose I shouldn’t have had them dress you up, so much…” Jumin began, taking MC’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, and pointing it up so she had to look back at him.  
“Oh? Why is that?” She blushed as he moved her head back and forth, taking in every detail of her face. A small grin tugged at his normally stoic features.  
“Because there was simply no way for them to improve upon perfection. Why have them gild a lily, after all?”


End file.
